Discovery in Hawaii
by ScytheWoman
Summary: What if somebody else had a grudge against Horatio, what if other people discovered what he is?


_**Discovery in Hawaii**_

_**Note: This story is set before McGarrett finds out about the Mayor working for Wo Fat**_

**Chapter 1.**

A bright sunny day in Miami, blue skies, sun shining, the sea sparkling like a jewel...and Horatio Caine on top of large metal crane standing straight and tall. Horatio looked out over the ocean and watched the sun sparkle on the surface. If anyone could see him they would think he was committing suicide standing on that crane, but thanks to teacher Ozryel, the Angel of Death, and the recent incident with Mr. Cooper, he had learned how to conceal his presence from everyone and anyone he wanted to with the exception of angels and certain others. With the wind tousling his hair, he was just about to try phasing from the top of the crane to the bottom of the ocean under the canal street highway bridge, when his cell phone rang.

Picking it up, Horatio said, "Hello Ryan."

"How did you know it was me? Your Grim Reaper sense tingling?"

"No, I _do_ have caller I.D.," said Horatio with a smirk.

"Oh," said Ryan. "Ok. I just got a letter from Owahu Island, addressed to you."

"Owahu? That's part of the Hawaiian Island chain isn't it?"

"Yes," said Ryan. "Do you want me to open it and read it to you?"

"No, I'll be right there," he said. Concentrating, Horatio phased from the top of the crane to in his chair behind his desk. He was thinking to himself, _Well, that is getting slightly easier, even if it is still draining a little, _with a grimace on his face.

Ryan walked into Horatio's office and seeing the look on Horatio's face said, "H., are you O.K.? You look kinda pale..."

Looking at Mr. Wolfe, Horatio straitened up and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, but I'm okay." Then he said, "The letter please."

_ June 28__th__, 2020 _

_To Captain Horatio Caine of the Miami Dade County Police Department, Dade County Florida:_

_My name is Pat Jameson, Governor of Owahu Island. I have written this letter to invite you and two of your office to the annual National Police Conference. The conference is a chance to meet and greet with law enforcement agencies from all over the United States in protecting and serving our fellow Americans. It would be an honor if you came to this event. _

_Pat Jameson_

_Governor of Owahu_

Pursing his lips in concentration, Horatio said, "It appears we have been invited to a National Police conference in Owahu, Hawaii."

"_We_?" said Ryan in slight skeptical shock.

Horatio looked at him and said, "Yes, it says I can take two officers with me. That is, if I decide to go."

Ryan, looking down, said, "Darn. Too bad I have that case I'm working on. So, are you going to go? How are you going to respond to the letter?"

Standing there with his eyes closed in thought, Horatio mulled it over. Horatio looked at Ryan and said, "You can let the Governor know I will be attending the conference."

**Chapter 2. **

The next day on Owahu Island, a group of unusually dark storm clouds blanketed the sky like the darkest blanket ever made, with sounds of thunder rumbling across like the hooves of a herd of cattle. Lighting was flashing like a scythe swinging down to reap the harvest.

"O.K. Grace. Have a good day and remember, Danno loves you!"

"I love you two Danno, bye!" his daughter said as she hugged him.

As Danno pulled away and Grace ran into the school building, no one noticed a man of Chinese decent with a scowl on his face and a snake tattoo on his arm staring at the two of them.

"Governor, Chin Ho and Steve McGarrett are here as you requested," said the Governor's tall skinny assistant Kelly.

"Thank you. Send them in please."

Steve and Chin Ho sat in front of her desk and waited.

Looking directly at the two of them, she said, "Gentlemen, as you know, this year's annual national police conference is being held in Owahu and everyone will be sending representatives."

Steve said, "I heard about that. Do you think it could be a tempting target for Wo Fat or the Yakuza?"

Looking at him somewhat seriously she said, "Possibly. So when the conference starts, be on the lookout for anything...strange, or out of the ordinary as befits a conference."

"Yes Governor, we will," said Officer Chin Ho. Then he and McGarrett got up, left the Governors office and had lunch at the Shaved Coconut.

Later that night...

The Governor was just getting into her car when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You know who this is, don't you?" said an Asian sounding man on the other end.

Gulping, the Governor said, "Yes I do, and I've done what you want. The letter has been sent and he has accepted."

"Good. He will come _and die_!" said the man on the other end. "And that interfering man will be sorry he ever interfered in _my_ plans!"

The Governor, feeling guilty said, "He's a good man, so I've heard. Just leave him alone."

Laughing coldly, the man said, "My dear Governor...I tell you what to do, not the other way around. Remember that!"

**Chapter 3.**

One week later...

"Wow Horatio, I can't believe we are really here!" said Calleigh with a huge smile on her face and her eyes threatening to pop out of her head as they got bigger.

"Yeah, H. This hotel is _huge_," said Delco with a grin on his face.

"I know, and it's right by the water, and it's right next to the National Park," said Horatio with a small grin on his face, his eyes hidden by his trademark sunglasses. "That is the main reason we are here at this hotel."

Calleigh and Delco both looked at him questioning and Calleigh said, "Why would that be important?" as she came through the doors connecting the rooms.

"Because I must continue to refine my phasing and weather skills."

"Weather skills?" asked Delco with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile. "Since when do you control the weather?

Horatio smiled and stretched his hand out. The wind picked up lightly at first, then stronger and stronger. The clouds grew bigger and heavier and as dark as the darkest depths of Tarderess. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain fell in sheets; obscuring vision. People ran inside squealing from getting wet in the sudden deluge. The sound of raindrops hitting the trees and leaves was like the sound of many fingers drumming.

"Wow," said Calleigh and Delco together, the shock clearly showing on their faces.

"H., you certainly have gotten stronger," said Delco, most certainly impressed by his latest display.

"Thank you Mr. Delco. Now, I'm going to have to concentrate while I try to reign this in." Horatio closed his eyes and concentrated with all his will at trying to hold sway over the storm. At first, nothing happened. Then, the rain started to slowly let up and then stopped altogether. The clouds shrank and became smaller, lighter and puffier gradually becoming normal clouds again. The wind eventually died down and became just a bare whisper.

"That is great Horatio. You will be a fine Grim Reaper some day," said Calleigh.

Horatio fell onto the bed in sheer exhaustion and said, "Thank you," as he tried to regain his breath and strength. "But, unfortunately as I'm only half a Grim Reaper some things are draining on me."

Looking at each other, then at Horatio Calleigh said, "Oh, well go on and get some rest. We will meet you for dinner later."

Below them in the lobby...

"Boss! You're never gonna believe what just happened!" said a man in clear surprise over the phone.

"Do tell," said the same voice that the Governor had recently spoken with.

"Captain Caine and two of his Lieutenants just arrived at the hotel and ten minutes later a horrible storm came up out of nowhere, then just as suddenly died."

"Hmm, really..." said the voice at the other end.

"I'm telling you the truth. One minute everything is bright and sunny, then a storm right out of the apocalypse comes up. And then, it's all bright and sunny again."

There was silence for a few minutes on the other end. Then the voice said, "Thank you. Don't lose sight of them but don't get caught either."

"Yes boss," said the guy nervously, and hung up.

Sitting in his chair, a tall skinny well-built Asian man looked at his body guard and said, "It appears Mr. Cooper's insane babble wasn't so insane after all," said Wo Fat.

The guard looked at him and said, "So the crazy guy was tellin' the truth?"

Wo Fat said, "It appears so. And now to kill two birds with one stone...hahahah."

**Chapter 4. **

The following day...

"My name is Officer Kono Kalakaua, and I'm with the Governor's 5-0 task force. Today my fellow task force member Steve McGarret and I will show you how to defend yourself without a weapon."

Steve moved to attack Kono and she repelled it and she dropped onto the mat, swept her legs towards his ankles. He jumped causing her to spin. He then grabbed her wrists and hauled her up. She then hooked her leg around his left knee, pushed backwards on his chest and pulled forward on his knee, causing him to fall.

Standing and turning to the crowd, Kono asked, "Now who would like to volunteer to try that with Detective Chin Ho?"

Sometime later...

"Wow Calleigh, that was awesome—the way you took that guy down."

"Well Delco, he was a good sparing partner."

As all three of them stood looking at a list of events, Delco asked, "Well, now which one should we go to?"

"Well in twenty minutes, they have a demonstration of how to save a drowning victim that's been left to die," said a voice behind them. All three heads turned to see Steve, Danny, and Chin Ho looking at them.

"You are a very good sparing partner and have very good moves for a mainlander," said Chin Ho.

Smiling politely, Calleigh said, "Thanks. My name is Calleigh Dunquest."

Shaking her hand, Chin Ho said, "It's good to know the name of the person who dropped me on my butt," he said with a smile.

Pointing to the two men behind him he said, "This is Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. And this is my cousin Kono." He said this as a tall, athletically built Hawaiian woman came walking over. Turning back to Calleigh he said, "We're known as 5-0, the Governor's special task force."

Pointing behind her Calleigh said, "This is my friend and fellow Lieutenant Eric Delco and my boss and friend Captain Horatio Caine."

"It's nice to meet you," Horatio and Delco said together. Horatio had his sunglasses in his pocket and was not wearing them indoors, of course.

"And likewise to you," said Danny as everyone shook hands.

Clapping his hands together, Chin Ho said, "Well then let's have lunch. We'll meet you down on the beach and we can all go to the Shaved Coconut."

"Well that would be nice," said Delco. "Okay, let's do it."

Later that day...

"Ahhhh, it's good to be out of there," said Delco with a grin as he tilted his face towards the brightly shining sun.

"Yes, now we can look at the rest of Owahu," said Calleigh as she dug her toes into the sand.

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to walk on down the beach," said Horatio.

As Horatio was walking down the narrow stretch of sand he was thinking of everything that had happened since he met Ozryeal and learned who and what he truly was. All of a sudden, a large crow flapped by and encircled an area in front of the hotel. It temporarily blocked the sun and casted a long shadow whenever it circled over him. Following the crow's direction, Horatio looked up at the hotel and saw somebody watching him. Thinking to himself, he thought, _that's odd, why would someone be watching me. Hmmm...he's up to something, I wonder what though..._

**Chapter 5. **

The next morning...

"Danny, what are you looking at?" asked Kono as she came in with a hot cup of coffee.

Taking a sip of his own coffee, Danny said, "I am looking at a very long list of accomplishments and a service record that is almost supernatural."

Looking at Danny with her head slightly tilted, Kono said, "Really, what makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, back in 2010 he and a Mr. Ryan Wolfe rescued Miss Dunquest and Mr. Delco from two people trying to kill a young girl and he was shot directly under the heart—yet lived."

"Wow," said Kono in surprise.

"He then, also helped to stop a Mr. Cooper from detonating a bomb that contained 3 of the most deadly bacteria that anyone has ever known. And to top it all off—at his age he should be retired by now!"

"And how old is he?" she said with kind of a wry smile.

"Well, if this is right, I looked up his birthday and it's May 18th 1949."

Kono sat upright and looked at Danny and then the information and then said, "Huh?" Then said, "Hope I look that good when I'm 63."

Meanwhile at the Kahala Hotel...

"Really? A crow? And it left after he saw you?"

"Yes, and that guy gave me the creeps. The way he stared at me. It's like he can see my soul."

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "O.K. Now tomorrow I want to get my plot going. Tomorrow you will lure the good Captain to an alley and using a standard issue handgun kill him and frame McGarrett."

"Yes, Mr. Fat. Good Day," said Sang Min.

_**Dream sequence:**_

_**Horatio stood in the middle of a cave, a fire blazing in a small pit, his father and a tall woman with long dark red hair, black pants and black shoes on, sat on a log in front of the fire...Horatio walked over and said, "What am I doing here?" with a confused look on his face. **_

_**Death stood up and said, "Son, it is good to see you again. I wish I could be there in person, but unfortunately there is pressing business in Walakia that must be tended to."**_

"_**It is good to see you again father. And again I ask, where am I?"**_

"_**You are dreaming. This is called dream walking. This is how angels and the occasional demon communicate with people."**_

_**Nodding, Horatio said, "Ahh, I see. And who is the young girl with you?"**_

_**Looking at her, Death nodded toward the young woman.**_

_**She said, "My name is Laura Hills. I was Governor Pat Jameson's public safety director. I was murdered by a car bomb and I beg you to please help me."**_

_**Horatio sat down on the log across from her and said, "Help you? I can't bring you back to life. I'm not Death."**_

_**She said, "No but he told me you are his son and you can help by killing the ones that did this to me, and you can also protect yourself."**_

"_**What do you mean protect myself?" Horatio asked curiously.**_

"_**The ones who killed me have ties to a man named Wo Fat. He is dangerous," she said shivering. **_

"_**Do tell," said Death with a cold glint in his eye.**_

"_**He once blackmailed a man into killing Steve McGarrett's father."**_

"_**How do you know this?" Horatio asked with slight skepticism.**_

"_**I know because I once heard the Governor ask why him, he was a good Governor and a friend. I was listening in through a doorway and the man she was talking to said he was good, too good." Looking at Horatio she said, "Wo Fat will find out everything about you then use your darkest secrets to manipulate you."**_

"_**Son, be careful. Neither I, nor Ozryeal will be able to help you. It is time you fly on your own, but we will be watching."**_

_**Looking at the girl, Horatio said, "Lauren, do you think Steve and his team can be trusted with a secret?"**_

"_**Yes, but they would have to be shown solid proof. Be weary of who you show yourself to."**_

"_**I will," said Horatio, "And thank you for telling me this."**_

**Chapter 6.**

The following morning at the Kahala Hotel and Resort...

"McGarrett is getting too close to what really happened to his father, kill Caine now, and frame McGarrett!"

"Yes Wo Fat, I will, just one question: Why did you pick Commander Caine?"

Pausing for a minute, Wo Fat said, "I picked him because he stopped my plan to cause a massive wave of diseases in Miami as a test run for here."

"_Here_?" said the man with confused surprise on the other phone line.

Wo Fat gave an angry sigh on the other end and said, "Don't worry, you would have been well protected. Now go!"

At the same time...

Horatio and Calleigh were in the National Park looking at the beautiful, lush green grasses and trees full of coconuts yet to ripen. Over the edge of the cliff, the waves pounded the base like an angry mob trying to break down the door on a medieval castle. Their white caps were like a thousand cappuccinos that were agitated.

"Horatio, if what you said was true, what are you going to do?"

Horatio stood looking over the edge of the cliff pondering what to do, his sunglasses firmly entrenched on his face. Turning back to Calleigh, "Let them kill me," he said. "Then hopefully come back and go on from there. If I do get killed and I can't come back, you and Delco are to be in charge of the lab and the team."

Calleigh walked over to Horatio, grabbed his shoulders and shook him as she said, "Don't talk like that! You will use proper protective gear and protocol," she said with a catch in her throat.

Gently placing a hand on each shoulder, Horatio looked at her and said with somber sincerity, "Calleigh, sooner or later I will have to leave. People might start to notice I don't look my age and that would be bad for everybody and you know it."

Calleigh looked at him firmly and said, "I know, but you are not immortal, you are not a horseman, and we all care very much about you and we don't want you to do anything you might regret."

Horatio took off his sunglasses, smiled and said, "I care about all of you as well, and if I do leave, it will be only to protect you, but that doesn't mean I won't be watching."

Horatio then put his sunglasses back on, turned around to face the open space and stretched his hand toward the ground. At first, the ground barely moved, then bigger and bigger tremors happened, moving all over the place and shuttering down the cliff until the island started to buck and rise like a horse at a rodeo. The waves crashing on the rock sounded like a cacophony of symbols.

Staggering back and forth, Calleigh and Horatio tried to hold their ground and Calleigh said, "H—Horatio!" her voice a little constricted with a bit of fear, "Are you try-trying to crack the island-in half?"

Horatio, also trying to keep his balance, "N-No, I guess I have not quite perfected this particular ability yet," he said this as he and Calleigh got tossed right to the ground by the biggest tremor yet.

"Are you O.K. Calleigh?" asked Horatio with concern.

Getting to her knees, Calleigh said, "I'm fine, but you have to stop the tremors before they either crack the island in half or they have one of the volcanoes erupt again."

Meanwhile everyone else was running and screaming and the police were trying to prevent mass hysteria, as were the members of 5-0. Then, the quakes stopped. Subtlety at first, but with one great shake, the isle was at rest again, like a dog exhausted from his run.

"What on earth was that?" asked Danny as he walked into 5-0 headquarters to help check out the damage, if there was any.

Chin Ho came out from the interrogation room, having checked it for structural issues, said, "That my friend, was at least a 6.7 to 7.8 earthquake at peak acceleration with a few 5.6 aftershock tremors proceeding it."

Danny walked over to the television and quickly turned it on. A shaky and fuzzy but still noticeable picture of a news reporter flicked on.

"Turn up the volume," said Chin Ho, as he walked over.

_**News announcer:**_ _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have had an unprecedented cluster of quakes and tremors hit our island. Never before has anything of this magnitude ever happen before to this island, with so many earthquakes happening at once. Old buildings and rusted pipes, especially those on Oahu Drive have burst apart and cracked in multiple places causing some minor flooding of basements and large puddles and streams in roads. So far, only minor injuries have been reported and large amounts of building damage, and the big concern is how this may affect the nearby islands with the possible threat of tsunamis. We will be continuously updating you when important information arrives throughout the day. Please stay tuned. This is Jack Johnson for Oahu News Now."_

Danny rubbed a hand across his face and turning to leave he said, "I have to go see how my daughter and Rachel are doing. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Chin Ho nodded and said, "Go, I can handle this."

**Chapter 7.**__

Meanwhile at the hotel...

Horatio sat on his bed. He and Calleigh had returned to the hotel, after he had managed to stop the earthquakes. The experience drained him but oddly enough, he felt stronger than ever, even though he looked at pale as a burial shroud.

Delco stood in front of both of them, a kind of grim look on his face, and said, "Did you cause that earthquake cluster?"

With a serious look, the redhead stared Delco in the eye and said, "Yes I did. But I never thought it would be that strong."

"You caused a lot of serious damage. You're lucky nobody was hurt."

Calleigh looked at Delco with a slightly annoyed look and said, "Take it easy Delco, he didn't mean to almost rip the island in half."

Horatio said, "It's okay Calleigh. He's right. I should have practiced more before coming here, and doing that."

Horatio got up with a slight grunt, still tired. Delco looked at him and said, "Horatio stay down, you're still not strong enough to go anywhere yet."

Horatio, getting a little annoyed at the motherly fussing, stood up and said, "I think I'll go for a walk. It might do me some good to get out in the sun."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio put on his sunglasses and said, "No, I need to do some thinking, and I think someone may be trying to come after me and I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Ok, but call us if you need our help," said Delco.

Horatio smiled and said, "I will."

Horatio walked along the beach, the sun sparkling on the sand and the sea like so many diamonds in a jewel box. Because he was deep in thought, he did not notice that the same man that had been standing by the hotel was following behind him at a semi-discrete distance. The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"What is it?" said the voice at the other end.

"I'm following the redhead...how do you want me to get rid of him?"

The voice paused a second and said, "Is he alone, or are the other two with him?"

"He's alone."

"Good. If he heads toward the marina, follow him, and when the opportunity presents itself, deal with the good Commander—permanently," and then he hung up.

The man following Horatio also hung up his phone and watched as Commander Caine headed toward the marina. The man smiled, not believing how lady luck was smiling upon him and how easy this would be. Horatio walked into the marina, looking at all the boats gently bobbing up and down on the small swells created by the distant jet skiers as they zoomed back and forth like dragonflies. He walked to the end of a dock and watched the jet skiers going back and forth across the water, in intricate almost daredevil-like moves, the water shooting high into the air behind them in a perfect rooster tail.

As Horatio was deep in thought, a tall muscular man with a snake tattoo walked up behind him and said, "Horatio Caine?"

Taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket, Horatio said, "Yes?" as he turned around to face the man and was shot point-blank in the head. The man ran away from the bay, leaving Horatio in a pool of his ever-growing cooling blood, taking his gun to go frame McGarret.

**Chapter 8.**

Delco and Calleigh are at the bar Equus Hotel having a Loco Moco lunch plate and two Tropical Storm drinks when Delco's cell phone rang to the tune of "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas. Calleigh gave him a smile and a shake of her head at his ring tone.

He picked it up, "CSI Eric Delco speaking, who is this?"

"My name is Max Bergman, and I'm the local medical examiner for the HPD. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Delco said, even though he had already guessed.

"Your boss, Commander Caine, is dead. I'm sorry."

Calleigh looked at him with a sad and worried grimace.

Max said, "I need you to come formally identify him before I can begin an autopsy."

"_Autopsy_? No, no autopsy! My friend and I will be right there, just don't do anything yet."

"Come on, Calleigh, we've got to get to the medical examiner's building before Horatio is carved up like a Christmas ham!"

"Hang on, Delco, we don't have a clue where it is," she said with a frown as they ran out of the restaurant into the parking lot.

"Excuse me, maybe we could be of some assistance," said Kono as she and the other 5-0s came up. "I'm sorry I overheard some of your call," she said with a small blush of embarrassment.

Horatio stood in what appeared to be a large green field with a large lake in its center, gray rainclouds held a soft constant rumble of thunder punctuated with the occasional strike of lightening here and there.

_Where am I now? _He thought with surprise, warring with irritation.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" he heard a voice say behind him.

He turned and saw his father as he truly looked.

Horatio said, "Yes, but where is this place?"

Death looked at him and said, "Purgatory. You're dead son."

"I remember a man saying my name. I turned, and saw an Asian looking man with a standard issue .38 and then a loud crack, a flash of light, and then the next thing I see is this field," and then he said, "Is this forever?"

Death looked at him and said, "No, you must go back. You have to help the young lady you spoke with. She was real."

Horatio took in a deep breath, let it out, nodded grimly and said, "I will do what I can for her, but if I'm here I can't do that."

Death smiled, let out a small chuckle and said, "I can always put you back, but don't try to do this too often. Remember, you are still half-mortal. Now go, before they start your autopsy."

**Chapter 9.**

Meanwhile, at the medical examiner's building...

Max looked at Delco and Calleigh with a somber face and said, "I have to begin. I know he was your friend and a fellow officer and I will be as respectful as possible to him."

Delco said, "But you don't understand—he's _different_. Just wait a few more minutes."

Max shook his head and said, "I'm sorry," and unzipped the body bag.

"_Ahhhhh!_" Horatio gasped for air, coughed, and his eyes rolled back down to where you could see him pupils.

"Horatio!" cried Delco and Calleigh together with joy as tears came down her cheeks and they hugged him out of sheer relief.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Calleigh said as she gave him another hug.

"Man, another minute and you would have been carved like a real Christmas ham," as he gave Horatio a big hug and backed away.

Horatio said, "Thank you for delaying the coroner just long enough for me to come back."

The coroner stepped back in obvious shock, but still kept his cool and was still slightly intrigued. The other members of 5-0 just stood stunned, Danny's mouth going up and down like a fish as he tried to think of words to say something. Steve just looked at Horatio like he was one of the zombies from the sugar cane outbreak of 1892 in Oahu.

Horatio then raised his hand, holding one finger out, had the skin flesh, sinew and muscle to expose his skeleton beneath it. He then used his finger to remove the bullet from his head and drop it with a metallic _plink_ into the bowl. He then made his finger return to normal.

"How, how did you just do that?" Danny stammered as he pointed at Horatio, his mind still unwilling to believe what it had seen.

"It has to be a trick, special effects or something," said Kono looking pale with shock.

Chin Ho stood next to his cousin, arms folded, with a worried expression on his face. With the bullet gone, Horatio concentrated and the hole closed leaving only a small, round white scar to tell how Horatio had almost been taken out.

Steve had had just about enough. "Alright, what's going on? And I want the truth!" he said with a look of expectation on his face.

Horatio was still concentrating, trying to make sure everything got put back in its proper place, and then he opened his eyes and said, "That is a long story, and one you might not believe."

Getting over his shock, Max said, "No wonder you said no autopsy."

"I believe you were asked a question," said Danny, trying not to sound surprised.

Turning to look at the group, all three CSIs were thinking the same thing: _can we trust them with a secret this big, with something this dangerous?_

Meanwhile at the Tiki Hut...

"It's done, he is dead. I just put the gun in McGarret's vehicle."

"You've done well," said the voice. "Soon, we will have the run of the island, then the world."

**Chapter 10.**

That night at the CSI's hotel...

"Horatio, five people saw you come back from the dead, five people we don't know. You can't tell them the truth, otherwise you will either be blackmailed for the rest of your life or you will end up like Julia—or worse."

"Delco is right, but they did see and I think they may actually be able to deal with it, in a lot of ways they are like us."

Horatio sat in a chair in front of the window, the cool island breeze dancing through his hair. He pondered what to do. He then looked at his two fellow CSIs and friends and then he said, "I will try to contact Death and see what he says. For now, let's get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

As Horatio was entering his room, he saw a figure sitting in the chair by his window. He pulled out his gun and said, "Don't move and keep your hands where I can see them!"

The figure did not move or speak, as Horatio flipped on the lights. In the light of the lamp, sitting in the chair, was Death in his human guise.

"Hello son," he said with a smile. "Glad to see you made it back in one piece."

Putting his gun away, Horatio looked at him and said, "Hello dad." A small, but heartfelt smile formed on his lips. They hugged and then sat down.

Looking somewhat serious, Death said, "I came because I was told five people saw you come back. Is it true?"

Horatio said, "Yes. They are a team like me and my CSIs and the medical examiner is a friend of theirs."

Looking at Horatio with a serious expression on his face, the Grim Reaper said, "Can you trust them?"

Horatio looking serious as well said, "I don't know. But it seems they would at least be willing to listen. Their response was quite mild compared to how most would react."

Rubbing his chin with his hand, Death said, "Hmmm, I see...tell them if you wish, but if they tell others I will deal with them." Standing up, Death said, "I will send protection for you just in case though."

Horatio stood up and said, "You don't have to do that. I can handle them if need be." He said this with a trace of worry and embarrassment on his face.

"I know," said Death with a grin. They he phased out of the room for parts unknown.

**Chapter 11.**

The next day Kilauea Bar and Grill...

"You don't honey believe what we saw yesterday was real, do you?" asked Danny with a blatant, unbelieving look on his face.

"Well island people have always thought the dead could back if it wasn't their time or if they still had work to do," said Chin Ho with a look of contemplation.

"Well I for one saw what I saw, and they said they would explain everything," said Kono as she sipped her Hawaiian Sprite.

"As a medical examiner, I find what happened almost impossible to believe, and yet I saw exactly what the rest of you did," said Max as he munched on a pineapple slice.

"Something is off. It's like they knew he would come back to life, and yet they were so happy to see him. Hmmm, I wonder if they were only guessing," said Steve, as he slowly munched a piece of sugar cane.

"Hello, I'm glad to see all of you came," said Horatio as he, Calleigh, and Delco walked up to the table.

"Mind if we sit?" asked Calleigh pleasantly.

"Please do," said Max with a smile, and pulled out a chair for her. Delco and Horatio sat, pulling out their own chairs. A van was driving by and saw Horatio as he passed by the restaurant and nearly swerved into oncoming traffic, so shocked was he by the site of the man who was supposed to be dead.

Starring directly at Horatio, McGarrett said, "You wanted us to wait until today to hear the whole truth, and all of us are here so tell us the whole truth."

Horatio sat up straight and said, "Very well, but hold all your questions until the end."

Meanwhile, the man who nearly caused the accident was calling Wo Fat and telling him what he saw.

"What do you mean, he's alive?" roared Wo Fat in a rage.

"He is, I don't know how, but he is! I shot him right in the head!"

There was a crash heard as Wo Fat shattered a China cup on the wall across from him. Calming down, he said into the phone, "Ok Sang Min, I will give you one last chance. Kidnap the mainlander's girl and the daughter of the one they call Danny. Hide them in the national park by the hotel. This time, make McGarrett kill the redhead, then dispatch the woman and hold the child for ransom."

"Yes, Wo Fat," Sang Min said nervously, "Thank you."

"Do not fail me again," growled Wo Fat and hung up with a smash.

Meanwhile, back at the Kilauea Bar and Grill...

"That is quite a story," said McGarrett with a dubious look on his face.

"Yeah, it sounds a bit too action-movie-of-the-week for me," said Danny, just as skeptical as McGarrett.

Delco, looking slightly irritated said, "Yea, well it's true. We were there, you were not." Horatio put a hang on Delco's shoulder and Delco pulled back.

Looking at the 5-0 team, "I know it sounds made up, but you have to ask yourselves, why would 3 police officers from the mainland and complete strangers to everyone here, make up something like that?" Horatio said while sipping a drink called the Lava Flow.

Danny looked at him and said, "Yeah, well does that mean you caused that brief but severe storm and that earthquake cluster?" as he sat munching on a strawberry.

Horatio said, "Yes, I am still perfecting my abilities," he said with a small smile.

"That practice caused minor injuries and property damage," said Kono with seriousness.

"We're sorry," said Delco with equal seriousness, "He hadn't had much time to practice.

"You scared my daughter," said Danny with a very agitated look on his face, staring directly at Horatio.

Taking off his sunglasses, Horatio looked at Danny and sincerely said, "I am truly sorry, I hope that she did not get hurt because of that."

Danny sighed and said, "No, just scared."

Sitting up straight and placing his hands on the table so he could look directly at all 3 CSIs, Steve said, "It may be just that I am a former Naval Intelligence officer," he said with a slight grin, "But I would like to see some proof of what you claim to be able to do."

"Hey, watch your tone, Horatio didn't lie!" Delco said, anger showing in his voice.

Now, slightly annoyed himself, Horatio said, "It's okay Eric, I expected as much. Remember I was just as skeptical when I was first told."

Horatio was glad they were sitting outside, on the side of the restaurant without anyone near them. It cut down on any issues that would have arose. The ocean was calm, the sun shining, and it was a perfect day in Hawaii. Then, Horatio held out his hand and concentrated. The sky grew gray, the wind blew in gusts, the temperature dropped and the waves grew bigger crashing onto the beach and each other, like wildebeests trying to cross a river full of crocodiles. The clouds grew black and think and thunder crashed like symbols in an orchestra. Lightening flashed like cobras striking at the ground below. Rain threatened to burst from the clouds like a thousand arrows at Thermopylae. Soon the waves were crashing up against the deck of the restaurant, soaking everyone's feet. Another symbol crash of thunder and everyone was looking at each other; finally getting the hint that Horatio was not lying.

"Wow," that is incredible, Max said with a grin.

Looking at the ocean, Delco said with a frown on his face, "The waves are getting kind of violent, H., perhaps you should reverse it?"

Horatio nodded, put his hand out again, and concentrating started to reverse it. The wind calmed down, the rain clouds went from dark and menacing, to gray, then to white and fluffy, happy again. The temperature slowly rose back to the 80s and the waves receded until the ocean was calm and sparkling again. The sun was shining on it like light on a jewel once more.

The 5-0 Team looked at each other, and then Steve looked at the 3 CSIs and stood up and said, "I would like to apologize to all of you on behalf of all the 5-0 task force and personally for being so rude."

Horatio stood up, shook his hand and said, "Thank you for that, but it is in our nature to acquire proof."

"You certainly gave us that," Chin Ho.

**Chapter 12. **

The following day at the Oahu center, Delco and Calleigh were walking down the hall, Delco said, "Wow, that was a long seminar on the value of learning the local dialect, I thought I was going to have to ask for a snack break."

"I know," said Calleigh, "I thought I was going to have to ask for a bathroom break myself," she said with a smile.

"Why don't you go on down to the beach and I'll meet you as soon as I get out of the ladies room," she said as she ducked into the ladies room.

After she came out, she walked down to the beach, and as she was walking out she noticed a white van following her. She walked into an old grove of trees by an old surfboard shop, and was lost to the sight of the two men in the van.

Making an annoyed sound, the two men got out and the one of the left said, "Where did that blonde haired woman get to?"

The second man said, "She is probably in the alley, they always do go there."

They walked to the alley's entrance and she was not there. "Well?" said the first guy.

"Hey, she may be hiding in the trash can," said the second man.

"_Hands up_!" shouted a voice.

Turning around, they found themselves staring at a .38 pointed right at them.

"Why are you following me?" she asked coolly.

"Because I told them too. Now lower your weapon and turn," said a voice.

She did, and found an Asian man of 36 year with an oozy pointed right at her.

"One down, one to go," smirked the guy.

Two hours later...

"Mmrrpgh," squealed Grace as she kicked and squirmed.

Sang Min came over, dropped to her level and said, "I have a boy about your age and when he misbehaves I have to lock him in his room." He smiled, "There are no rooms with doors in a cave, but I could put you in so deep you might not ever come out."

Grace stopped squirming and looked at him with fear.

"There's a good girl, as a reward you get a friend." That's when Calleigh was roughly pushed into the interior of the cave. Unlike Grace, she looked at Sang Min with contempt. Straightening up, he said, "Ahh, I see our other guest is here at last. Good to see you again Officer Dunquest."

"That's Detective Dunquest to you," she said icily.

"Oh, well, _pardon me_," he said in a mocking tone. "Chain her to the chair, now!" he shouted at the two men.

"You know kidnapping is a federal offense, and people who kidnap children don't last 5 minutes in prison!" she said.

As they were chained together and pushed into a small hole off the main part of the cave, Calleigh looked at Grace and said, "My name is Calleigh, don't worry, I met your dad, and he and my friends will find us, okay sweetie?" The little girl nodded, she knew Danno would find her and punish the bad guys.

At the headquarters of 5-0, on the phone...

"Okay, okay Rachel calm down, what happened?"

A woman's voice on the other end sounding English accented, said, "I was picking Grace up from school and we stopped at a red light and two men with snake tattoos pulled open the door, put a gun to my head and said 'Move or scream and you both die' and I said 'Please don't take my daughter, don't hurt her', and they took her away and I did nothing!"

"No you did the right thing, you're alive and you called me as soon as you could. Now it's my turn to help our daughter. I want you to go to a friends house until this is done. And Rachel?" he said.

"Yes, Danny?" she sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, and I will get our daughter back," he said firmly.

The woman on the other end said, "I know you will, and she knows you love her and I know you love her."

Danny said, "Thanks. And is there anything else you can remember?"

"Yes," she said, "They said 'one down, one to go.'"

Danny paused and said, "Thank you, Rachel. Now go get some rest, O.K.?" and hung up the phone.

Just then, Horatio and Eric walked in, looking exhausted. They looked to the 5-0 team.

"Hi fellas, have you seen or heard from our partner Calleigh Dunquest?" asked Delco with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry, no. But we kinda have a situation fellas," said Danny.

Horatio knew something was amiss and said, "Maybe we can help."

Just then McGarrett's cell phone rang, the tune of Jaws coming out clearly.

"McGarrett," he said crisply.

"Hello Steve," said a very familiar voice.

"So how did you get my number, it's unlisted," Steve said, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

"Doesn't matter. I have someone here that wants to speak to her daddy." He put the phone on speaker so Danny could hear the voice.

"Dad, daddy..." Grace whimpered.

"Honey, it's me, Dano, are you O.K.? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm O.K., and so is the lady with me," said Grace.

"Lady?" he asked, confused.

"A tall blonde haired lady. She's nice," said the little girl.

"Calleigh!" Eric and Horatio exclaimed together.

Grabbing the phone back, "That's enough!" shouted Sang Min. "You know she's alive, and so is Detective Dunquest. She is feisty," he said, a smile evident in his voice.

Eric started to say something, but Horatio held up a hand to silence him, a frown on his face.

Taking the phone off speaker, Sang Min said, "Now, it's off speaker. You and I talk one on one."

"What do you want?" Steve said coolly.

"I want you to kill someone for me," Sang Min said.

"Who?" McGarrett growled, his face tight with annoyance.

"That redhead Commander Caine. He annoyed a very big fish, and now must die."

"Why not do it yourself?" said McGarrett.

"Because I want you to do it," he sneered. You will do this or they will die!"

Putting the phone down, McGarrett turned to stare at his friends and the mainlanders and said, "Sang Min has your friend and Danny's daughter."

"What does that sick psycho want with her?," asked Danny.

"Or with Calleigh?" said Delco. Anger was showing on their faces as clear as day.

Pausing a moment, and looking directly at Horatio, McGarrett said, "He wants me to kill Horatio, and if I don't, they die."

**Chapter 13. **

At that, a great boom exploded over the entire island. Clouds grew thick and started to take the shape of thunderheads. Rain came down in buckets, winds howled like the hounds of hell and Horatio's eyes were pure white.

"He tried to kill me once, now he threatens an innocent child—and Calleigh!" Horatio growled. Horatio was beyond pissed. If he could have he would have gladly ripped out the unknown man's entrails through his eyes, nose, and ears.

"Who was that?" asked Derek as he looked at Steve with anger and concern warring on his face.

"That was Sang Min, a member of the Yakusa and one of Wo Fat's top drones."

Looking at Horatio, Eric said, "H., you gotta calm down. It won't do us any good to rip the whole island in half if we don't know where they are," he said.

"You're right, I'm letting my emotions get the best of me," Horatio said. Horatio's eyes went back to normal and the winds calmed back down to a normal 65 mph breeze.

Steve looked at them, surprised at what Horatio could do in so little time, but was determined not to show it. He looked at them and said, "Well I'm not gonna kill you, but that just means we need to find them all the faster," he said with a throughtful frown.

"I have an idea," said Horatio. "Just give me an hour."

Back in the cave, Grace and Calleigh were shakled together by way of an old chain-gang work chain.

"Wow, look at that storm, it's bad," said Grace, as the wind blew the rain through a missing chuck of rock in the caves ceiling and made moaning sounds like a bereaved soul. A flash of lighting made everything white, and then as things returned to normal a shadow appeared on the wall. Then, just as quickly, it was gone.

Horatio was back at the hotel, and he was going to try a dreamwalk. He laid down on the bed and concentrated. In the cave, Calleigh and Grace were asleep in a corner of the chamber. "Hello, Calleigh are you okay?"

Calleigh started, looked up and said, "Horatio, how did you find us? And where is everybody?"

"Calleigh, I don't know where you are, this is just a dream," he said.

"Then how am I talking to you if you're not real?" she asked confused.

He said, "I am real. I am trying a technique called dreamwalking. Death used it, so I figured I would give it a try."

Realizing they had a short amount of time, Calleigh said, "Horatio, we're in a chamber in a cave in the park next to the Kahala Hotel and Resort in Honolulu."

"I see," he said, anger simmering just below the surface.

Calleigh knew he was angry and that what she was about to say might cause him to crack the island in half. "H. There is a little girl being held hostage with me. Her name is Grace, and I think she's Danny's daughter."

"I know," he said gently. "The man who has you works for Wo Fat."

Calleigh shook her head and said, "Nevermind me, get her out of there."

Horatio said, "I'll find you, and her. Now wake up."

Calleigh jerked awake. Thunder rumbled lightning flashed and a sheet of rain fell past the hole.

"Horatio, hurry," she said quietly.

**Chapter 14. **

Danny was pacing back and forth across the floor. "Danny calm down. Grace is okay," said Chin Ho.

"He's right, and Calleigh would never let him hurt anyone, especially a kid," said Delco.

"Where is that boss of yours?" asked Kono.

"Yeah, he said an hour and he's got five minutes to show," said Danny.

"That is time enough," said Horatio, as he walked in with his sunglasses off.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"I know where they are. They are in a chamber in a cave in a park or preserve next to the Kahala Hotel and Resort. It is in Honolulu."

"I know where that is," said Steve in slight surprise. "My dad used to take me there when I was little."

"Great," said Danny, clapping his hands together. "Lets go, I want my little girl back."

"Hold it, if we just barge in guns blazing, they will die," said Delco.

"Then what? Then what am I supposed to do?" yelled Danny, "Just sit here and do nothing?"

"No, but if Mr. McGarrett will call that Yakuza henchman, I just might be able to get the two of us into that cave.

"How H.?" said Delco, doubt written all over his face.

"Here is my plan. Steve calls and says the deed is done. Sang Min will undoubtedly wish to confirm this."

"Ya, so?" said Danny.

"So he will more than likely tell McGarrett to deliver me to him."

"Great, but I'm not letting you two go all alone, he probably has a dozen guys there," said Delco.

"Neither will we," said Kono firmly.

"That is the other part," said Horatio evenly. "You and the others will hide around the area of the cave. If we're lucky, perhaps Wo Fat will come."

"Horatio, he is very dangerous. If he learns who you really are, he will blackmail you or worse," said Kono very seriously.

"Yea, he may even try to kill your dad," said Chin Ho.

"Horatio smiled. I am well aware the consequences, but as for killing Death that is extremely unlikely."

McGarrett called and Sang Min demanded that they bring Horatio's corpse to him complete with fresh autopsy cuts, all stapled shut. When Sang Min hung up with 5-0, he called Wo Fat and told him it was done and he was going to look at the body in 3 hours.

"Good, get more men and if anything goes wrong, kill the girl, the cop, and pray I don't kill you," Wo Fat hissed.

Sang Min asked, "Are you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming," Wo Fat snarled and then slammed down the phone.

**Chapter 15. **

Hours later...

"Well, is everyone is position?" asked Steve.

"Yes, we are. Now go, and be careful," said Danny.

A black sky as dark as a grave, rumbled with ever growing booms of thunder. As Steve pulled the body bag over the edge and in front of the cave, a voice said, "Hello McGarret." Steve turned and was face to face with Sang Min and four pistols.

"Now inside!" he said and shoved McGarrett and kicked Horatio's bag. Horatio didn't even grunt playing the part of the dead perfectly.

"Bring Miss Dunquest, this will rattle her cage," sneered the Yakuza henchman.

Glaring at Sang Min, Steve said, "You got what you want, now let them go."

"No! Not until Wo Fat sees the redhead dead and you go down for murder, hahaha!"

Calleigh was brought to the main part of the cave and saw the body bag sititng there. "Now open it!" The gang leader said.

She bent down and unzipped the bag and there lay Horatio with a coroner's Y carved into him. Calleigh could not believe it. Horatio was dead, really dead.

"How could you? He was a good man, and a great cop," she hissed at Steve. "I hope you suffer for this!" There was anger in her eyes.

Sang Min looked down at Horatio's body and said, "Put him in the other chamber in the back, I don't want him stinking up the place when Wo Fat arrives."

Outside of the cave, Kono said, "Look here comes Wo Fat and his men."

Her cousin looked at the road and said, "It is so narrow it has forced them to walk in rather than drive," said Chin Ho.

"If we take out the guys behind him, that should give Horatio and that other friend of yours enough time to handle Sang Min," said Danny.

Horatio stood up and carefully pulled the coroner's staples out, then healed himself leaving only a faint red mark where the incision had been cut. Calleigh had been placed back with Grace and was torn over grief over Horatio and wanting to kick Steve McGarret's rump with extreme prejudice.

**Chapter 16. **

"Hello Calleigh," said a familiar voice.

Startled, she looked up to see Horatio, now with a somewhat wrinkled blue shirt on standing in front of her. "How?" she said, "I saw you dead, that was a real coroner's incision."

Quickly working to free her, Horatio said, "I only made them think I was dead. I had to get the incision, yes, but the rest was all manipulation. Now let's get you two outta this cave."

Meanwhile in the front of the cave...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the once mighty Steve McGarrett," a voice said.

Steve turned and there, flanked by three men stood Wo Fat sneering at him. "I heard you killed a man, that was a shock," he said mockingly.

In Mandarin, Wo Fat said, "Show me the meddling redhead so that I may make his corpse so bullet-ridden that wind shall sing through him, now!"

Meanwhile outside the cave...

Chin Ho was just tying up his second capture, when he sensed a sudden presence behind him. Whirling around, he found himself pointing his gun at Horatio.

"Commander Caine, is that you, and Miss Calleigh, and Grace?"

"Yes," they all said together.

"How?" asked Chin Ho in utter confusion.

"I can do what's known as phasing, although I'm not so good at doing that with others."

Danny showed up looking at Grace and said, "Grace, honey you're okay!" running to hug her.

"I love you so much Dano! The mean man scared me and mommy, then they tied me up and Miss Calleigh too then they put us in old ball and chains! Where's Uncle Steve?" she asked.

"He's talking to the bad men, honey and he will be out soon. You and Miss Calleigh stay here."

Leading his own group of captures Delco came over and said, "H., you don't look so good."

Horatio said, "I will be fine. Now, let's go help Steve."

"Where is he?" screamed Wo Fat in a rage.

"I don't kn—ow. He was just put there a half hour ago."

Wo Fat walked over to the gang member and stabbed him, killing him instantly. "Bring me the mainlander and the girl, now!" he snarled. "As for you, McGarrett," he said with an evil smile, "Looks like triple homicide, oh my my..."

BOOOM went a loud peel of thunder, CRACK went the lightning as rain pelted the earth...

**Chapter 17.**

"Hello, you must be the one known as Wo Fat," said a cold, angry voice.

Wo Fat saw the terrified look of his men and Sang Min's crew and then slowly turned to see Horatio staring at him like a grim specter from a nightmare.

"Well, I see you are alive. So, McGarrett tricked us all, and clearly you had help getting the girls out."

Chin Ho, Danny, Delco, and Kono walked into the cave, guns drawn.

"I did in a way," Horatio said as he took his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket.

"You threatened my CSIs who are also my friends, you kidnapped one of my CSIs and you also threatened _a child_?" Horatio was calm, but that meant he was more angry than anything. "I will give you one chance to surrender," he said to Wo Fat and his henchmen. Then his eyes went pure white.

Sang Min's lead henchman said, "Cheap theatrics! We will kill all of you and the girl!"

Danny said, "No, now you will pay for the way you treated my daughter, you spineless worm eating errand boy!"

"Bring it on flat foot!" Sneered Sang Min with a yellow-toothed grin.

Outside, the weather kept the bodyguards in check because every once and awhile there was a howling like an enraged dog then claw-marks like a dog's claw but bigger would show up out of thin air. One of the men shot at the 5-0 group, starting the fight.

Outside, Calleigh and Grace could hear the racket and Grace looked up at Calleigh and said, "Is my daddy going to be okay?"

There was a sound like a wet bag popping and Calleigh said, "I'm sure he is going to be fine."

After two hours of fighting, Horatio and the 5-0 team were able to capture  
Wo Fat's three guards and Sang Min and his bunch. Although getting tossed repeatedly against the wall did break a few ribs on all three of them and one of Sang Min's men got ripped apart leaving his innards all over the place. That, was the wet bag sound.

Looking around, Kono said, "Rats! That turd Wo Fat go away!"

"Don't worry, Horatio broke his hand and tossed him around, literally. He won't be back any time soon."

Danny walked over to Delco and Horatio. "Thank you both. You helped me rescue my daughter, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"You are welcome, and you can come visit us any time, all of you," said Horatio.

"And you are welcome to visit all of us any time you wish," said Steve. "You really are a compliment to the force."

"Come on, let's give these guys to the HPD," said Kono.

"Yea, I gotta get Grace back to Rachel," said Danny with a smile.

One week later...

"Wo Fat was nursing his wounds in Japan, when he heard the news that Steve McGarrett was closing in on his parent's murderer. "I cannot allow that," he said irritably to himself. "I guess I have to go talk to the governor of Hawaii. After all, I believe she has outlived her usefulness."

He got up, and went to make arrangements, unaware that Death and a silent hellhound waited in silent anticipation, flesh searing drool dripped from the dog's muzzle as he licked his jaws. Death looked at the hound and said, "Not yet my friend, but soon, very soon," and smiled a smile that would freeze beer.

**The End**

25


End file.
